


Part of your world

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquariumstuck AU</p><p>Kankri Vantas didn't think that when he agreed to help out a friend, that he would be caring for and studying seatrolls, or that he would be losing his heart in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck isn't mine. It's Andrew Hussie's. We're it mine there would be a lot more gay ships.

Kankri Vantas, second year college student, part-time helper at his friend's father's marine-biology center. 

Kankri didn't know what he was doing when he had agreed to help Horuss out with the new animals that the Makara family were bringing in from the sea, but he had done so and was now honor-bound by his word to help the older boy out in the care and study of the creatures. 

It mostly was because he needed the extra money, and Horuss had told him that this would earn him quite a bit, seeing as how these were a new species of creature and needed to be handled with care. And also because Grant Makara was a rich old bastard. But, he was still a little uncomfortable with it, because he didn't know the first thing about these creatures. He'd never even seen one before. 

That was one of the reasons he was nervous as he pushed the door open and walked into the (lab?). He had no idea what it was that he was actually supposed to call this place, but he couldn't help immediately noticing the large tanks on one side of the room. There was three of them, he supposed there must be three creatures as well, but he just couldn't see them in there. Maybe they hadn't put them in there yet?

He walked over to the table and set his bag down upon it. Horuss had told him to make himself at home, and that he would probably be a little bit late due to some unavoidable stuff. More than likely his boyfriend had gotten ahold of him. 

He turned over the table, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a book. He was fully prepared to sit down and read while he waited for Horuss to show up, but something made him stop. 

The hair rose up on the back on his neck, and he gulped, feeling eyes on his back. He peeked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight that met his eyes. 

There was a person in the largest tank! His heart stopped and his eyes widened when he realized that the person inside of the tank was not a landdwelling troll. The torso, arms, horns, hair, and facial structure seemed normal, but the resemblance ended there. It's hips melted off into a long, slender tail with fins at the bottom, gills slashed across it's neck and ribs, and large fins sprouted from where ears would be. It couldn't be possible! The seatrolls had gone feral several billion sweeps ago, and they had gone extinct not long after that. But here one was.

He walked closer, his eyes dart no to and fro, trying to take in everything about the creature at once. He stopped almost directly in front of the tank and just stared. There were purple fins on it's arms and when it opened it's mouth in a snarl, a mouthful of shark-like teeth faced Kankri. 

His eyes darted up to meet the creature's Violet ones and he was shocked at what he saw there. Intelligence, pride, and anger. He suddenly felt like he was disrespecting such a grand creature by even standing in its presence. He could see that the seatroll seemed to think so as well. 

He bit his lower lip, took a step back and bowed. Not a grand, sweeping bow, but he bent forward and bowed his head, a show of respect. His father had taught him that it was a sign of great respect back when their kind was a more primitive and less developed race. And this creature had earned his respect with a single look. 

A strange, warbling chitter caught his attention and he looked towards the sound, finding himself face-to-face with a smaller, less fierce version of the magnificent creature before him. 

It was surely a youngling, but it didn't look young. Had it been a normal troll, it would have probably been about his age. 

The larger one answered the sound with a deeper one, almost like a growl, but it rang with authority. The smaller troll's face dropped and it swam back away from the glass, disappearing into the tall weeds at the back of the tank, nothing but a hint of Violet telling of its existence. 

Kankri couldn't understand the sounds, but he knew one thing for sure, these were no mindless creatures. 

He stepped back away from the creature's tank and went back over to the table. He picked up his book and stuffed it back into the bag. He could still feel eyes on him, and when he looked back again he could see a pair of curious Violet eyes peering out from behind the weeds in the second tank.

He didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable just sitting there with the seatrolls, so he decided to pull up a chair, get out his sketchpad and draw one of the creatures. 

That was how Horuss found him, an hour later, sitting there with a half-drawn face hiding in seaweed staring at him from the page. All of the tanks once again seeming to be empty. 

"Hey, Vantas." He greeted, dropping his own pile of stuff atop the table next to Kankri's. "I see you've caught a glimpse of them."

Kankri looked up from his drawing and smiled, an amused laugh escaping at the words. "Oh yes, I managed to catch a _glimpse_ of them." He said. "The two are rather interesting creatures. I thought the seatrolls had gone extinct billions of sweeps ago."

"As did we all." Horuss shrugged, taking a hair band and pulling his hair back into a high ponytail. "They were discovered, and claimed, by the eldest Makara. They were found swimming near his summer house and captured for their own safety."

"Their own safety?" Kankri's voice was filled with disbelief. "How is putting them in a cage going to be good for them?" He closed his sketchbook and put it aside, brushing a hand through his own hair.

Horuss gave him a curious look, one eyebrow raised and blue eyes staring at him intently. "They are feral creatures, left alone out there they would surely go extinct. This is our chance to revive a species long thought gone." He said the words simply as he walked over to a fridge and opened it up, rummaging around and coming out with a container of raw fish. 

"You have a female?" Kankri asked, following the blueblood as he walked over to the tanks. "Assuming that the two that are here are male, of course."

"Two? There are three here." Horuss said, walking over to the smallest tank, it was short enough that even Kankri could reach down inside of the top with ease after Horuss removed the top. "The little one is just a little shy."

He took a little chunk of fish and dropped it into the tank. "See?"

Kankri looked down into the water and gasped when a little creature swam out of the water and started gnawing on the fish. It was a tiny little thing with fins for arms and a little face on a fishy-like body. It was almost unbearably cute. 

"It's just a baby." Kankri said in awe.  
"It's not even a grub though. I wonder if it's normal for seatrolls to be born as fish instead of grubs?" He mused, watching the little fish devour the meat and then disappear back into the weeds. 

"I don't know, but that's what Mr Makara is paying us to find out, so that's what we're going to do." Kankri looked over at Horuss who was getting up on a platform to feed the second seatroll. 

"Um, Horuss, may I feed this one?" He asked, climbing up after him and taking the offered bucket when Horuss nodded and gave it to him. 

He waited until the surface door had been opened and he was surprised to find the troll directly underneath of the lid. 

It jumped up and released a shrill shriek making both Horuss and Kankri cry out in surprise, and then it dove back into the water, sinking away into the darkness and safety of the seaweed. 

Horuss clasped a hand to his heart and sighed. "I should be used to that by now." He grumbled, patting Kankri on the back and getting down off of the platform. 

Kankri could only guess that the seatroll made a habit of surprising the people who came to feed it. Oh well, Kankri could deal with that. He took a piece of fish out of the bucket, glad that he had wore a t-shirt instead of his sweater, and dropped it into the water.

He waited for a moment and the troll didn't make a reappearance. He sighed and sat back to wait. The sound of water splashing alert led him to the fact that Horuss was busy feeding the largest troll and he looked over to watch him do that. 

A breath against his cheek was what made him look back towards the opening in the tank, where he was met with the grinning face of the seatroll. 

Large, beautiful violet eyes, skin that looked like it would feel like silk, full lips hiding a mouth of sharp fangs, and fluttering earfins. Kankri had to take a moment and decide that this seatroll was really cute. Not only cute though, he also looked mischevious. 

That suspicion was proven correct when the seatroll moved in really close to Kankri's face, licked his cheek and then grabbed the bucket of fish and dove back under the water. Kankri was stunned, but he was sure that he could hear the seatroll laughing at him. 

He sighed deeply. This was going to be one weird job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to have a lot of intense plot I think, yet, at least. But it will be sexy-times. So, be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making some art for this AU, so if you want to do some too, I'm totally open to that and you can send a link to it to me through my tumblr @mutantbloodbaby718  
> Or you can find a complete collection of my art on my DA at  
> @ParseltonguePrincess  
> I'm still working out my art style, so no hating, okay?

The first thing he could think of when he woke up was that he could hear a strange, unfamiliar noise. It was beyond the beeping of the alarm on his phone, and it was just... Different. 

He opened his eyes and remembered what it was that he was doing. He had been staying at the marine center, because the baby seatroll, or Mertroll as Kankri had come to start calling them, needed feeding quite a bit. 

He got up and yawned, stretching out his cramped muscles. He had went ahead and accidentally fallen asleep in the desk chair instead of the cot that was set up in the corner. He had been drawing again, but then he fell asleep. 

He went over to the fridge and got out the fish that Horuss or someone else had left there. He didn't question the workings of this place. 

He walked over to the smallest tank and opened the lid like Horuss had shown him. There he found the source of his mysterious sound. The little baby was swimming around and chirping all over the place, his tiny fins wiggling and his eyes big and distressed. 

Kankri couldn't help finding it adorable how he snapped up every bit of fish dropped inside of the tank and then settled back down inside of the bottom of the tank in the weeds, presumably going back to sleep. 

He sighed, shifting the bucket in his hands as he went to go put the fish away. A tapping sound caught his attention and he looked back at the tanks, feeling the tips of his ears heat up when he saw the younger Mertroll smiling at him from the medium-sized tank, waving kindly. 

He wasn't sure how to react to that, so he just waved back hesitantly, getting a beckoning hand in return. He walked slowly over to the tank and watched the Mertroll, wondering what it wanted. 

The pretty creature smiled at him again, earfins fluttering and swirling the water around him. He made motions with his hands, eventually pointing to he bucket in Kankri's arms and then the top of the tank. 

Oh. He was hungry. That made sense. 

This was Kankri's first night staying alone at the marine-center and he had gotten several different reports from the various staff employees. Most were fond of The mertroll, finding his habit of jumping out a odd times rather amusing, but they always said it was when they were feeding him, so he was a little wary. 

Regardless of that, he climbed up onto the platform and opened the top, expecting the mertroll to jump out at him again, but he was met with a smiling face and a laugh. 

The troll didnt look that threatening, at all. Sure, he had all of the predator features, including the shark-like teeth, but he looked so harmless when he was just bobbing there in the water, earfins perking up and waving happily.

"So you're hungry?" Kankri asked, raising one eyebrow and pursing his lips to stop from smiling when the mertroll batted his eyelashes playfully. 

If he didn't know better he would say that the creature was flirting with him. But that was totally ridiculous, so he pushed the thought out of his mind

He reached into the bucket and pulled out a bit of fish, holding it out to the troll, expecting him to take it and devour it like the smaller one did, but he took the fish and carefully bit it apart and ate quite cleanly. He even cleaned his hands of the blood when he was done. 

Kankri was surprised at that and he reached to wash his own hand off, but strong, webbed hands curled around his wrist and his eyes snapped up to look into the mertroll's eyes.

_Oh no._

Was the seacreature going to snap his wrist? Pull him into the water for the fun of it? Maybe it would eat him? He was surely pale grey with fright. 

What was going to happe- A gentle kiss silenced his thoughts. 

He had not been expecting that. A strange noise, another lick maybe? But no, a kiss was about as far down the list as the list went. 

And yet here he was, sitting there like a fool with a mertroll's lips pressing softly against his. 

He felt heat flare up in his whole body and he was surely glowing red at that point, but he just couldn't seem to be able to make his body work to pull away. 

His eyes were open the whole time, but the other's weren't, and he got a front-row view of the mertroll's long lashes laying thick and beautiful agaisnt his cheeks as he kissed Kankri. He even noticed a light spatter of Violet freckles on his skin before he pulled away. 

"I-...." Kankri had no idea what to say, or do, all he could do was gape at the troll as he pulled Kankri's bloody hand up and began to clean it off _with his mouth_. 

A new kind of heat started burning a hot trail through Kankri's body and he shivered, his eyes widening as plump lips pursed around his fingers and _sucked_ them clean. 

He bit his lower lip and looked away until the troll had finished and released him. He didn't want to watch it, it was too embarrassing. But he didn't want it to stop either, it felt really nice. 

When his hand was finally released and he looked up, the mertroll was gone, and so was the bucket of fish. He couldn't help laughing to himself as he closed the lid and got back down off of the platform. A most interesting experience indeed. The creature sure knew how to fluster him enough to steal his food. He agreed that it was quite amusing and rather harmless, but his bulge didn't, his bulge thought that it was quite harmful indeed. Mainly because the actions had caused it to awaken and it was now wanting to get free of his sheathe and into some action.

Hell no. Kankri buckled down and ignored the urges as he went and washed his hands and the lay on the cot, pulling the white blanket up over his shoulders and relaxing.

He knew that what the troll did was unusual, and he knew that he shouldn't let him do it, but... He couldn't help it, it felt nice to have someone pay attention to him, and he had a strange feeling,... That the mertroll felt the same way.

-

Across the room, inside of the tank, and hiding inside a cluster of weeds, Cronus nursed the sting of an unreturned embrace. His fins were drooping sadly and his eyes were tinting the water just a tiny shade of purple. He hadn't really been expecting the human to kiss him back, but he had hoped. He had hoped clear down to the tip of his tail that the human would kiss him back. _Kankri._ It was such a pretty name, and such a cute troll. 

He had never been one to believe in the ridiculous concept of "flush at first sight", but when he first layed eyes on the land-dweller his heart had throbbed in a way that it never had before. 

He knew that his father would be furious if he found out that his son was waxing red for a land-dwelling troll, but at the same time he didn't care because he just wanted to be able to talk to the beautiful troll and tell him that he had a flushcrush on him, and that he wanted to have his heart spot. 

Of course he couldn't do that. The land-dwellers didn't speak old Alternian, their language was unfamiliar to him, as his was to them, yet another reason he despaired about his predicament. 

_Why couldn't we have just stayed in the sea?_

He knew why they had been caught, and he knew why they were still alive,... And in cages. But he wouldn't tell his father that he knew his secret, that he knew the real reason that he was so bitter and angry towards the land-dwelling trolls. 

He had fallen in love with a land-dweller. And he had been betrayed by the one who held his heart. 

Cronus felt terrible for his father, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hopeful for his own chance at love. He felt like Kankri was something special for him, and he wasn't about to pass up a chance at that. 

He peeked out of the weeds and sighed when he saw the sleeping form of his flushcrush lying on it. His cheeks turned Violet and he didn't even realize that he had released a small, mournful sound until he heard a deep growl from his father's tank. He shrank down into the weeds and turned away, curling into a ball and quietly mourning until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, more CroKri. Because I cannot go a day without CroKri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I was hoping to do regular updates, welllll this IS me.  
> Also, the reason behind that is that I wanted to give you guys a little more plot than porn. It took me this long to decide that I didn't want more plot than porn. So this is how it was orginally going to go.  
> Now, if you want some more plot, I COULD make a little add-on where drama and shit happens((I have an idea)) but this for now will just be sex pretty much. And plot on the inside, we'll figure out who hurt Dualscar in the add-on story probably. Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, thanks for being so patient with me! I appreciate it!

Kankri had been working peacefully at the Marine center, taking time to jot down notes on a clipboard as he looked down into the tank at the littlest of the three mertrolls. He had long since accepted that these were no dumb beasts, and everything they did only aided in showing him that he was correct in assuming so. 

The middle-sized one was very smart. He had even snatched Kankri's clipboard and pen away from him while the redblood was trying to write down how the fins were positioned on his body. He had given it back with symbols written on it, they looked faguely familair to Kankri, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. He kept the paper to himself and decided to look back into that later, not even thinking that the marks would have any real significance.

One of the main reasons that Kankri was completely unable to believe that these were beings of lesser intelligence, was the way they acted towards eachother. They didn't notice, but he usually stayed awake and watched them from the cot or behind the desk, his eyes peeking open to watch as they came out of their metaphorical shells at night. They spoke something so different from anything he had heard before, and yet it seemed so familiar. It was kind of frustrating to try to follow, but their motions were easy to read. 

Their voices were made up of warbles, clicks, coos, and chirps, but their body language spoke tones. Their earfins dropped when they were sad, their tails curled in on themselves when they were scared or shy, and they lashed out in the water when they were mad. Except the baby, he mainly ran his face into the glass when he got mad, or took a bite of whoever was annoying him. 

Horuss had almost lost a finger on more than one occasion, it was actually kind of cute how the little fish would hide in the weeds until their was a hand in the water, and then he was after it, defending his territory like it was life or death.

However, there was something else that had been going on during the hours Kankri spent at the Marine center, and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to decipher what it was. There had also been... Sounds coming from the tanks and it was a little unnerving. 

Kankri was no expert, but they sounded distressed. They sounded mournful and sad. They sounded like the cries of a broken heart. And that made him feel awful. But he didn't know what was wrong.

About three weeks into the job, Kankri had came in a few minutes early for his night shift and found Horuss standing next to the little tank with a young boy. The youngster was obviously related to him, he even had the same long, black hair and blue-tinted skin. 

"Horuss?" Kankri's voice obviously startled them because they both jerked up, eyes wide and bodies stiff. The redblood had to laugh at that one, his left eyebrow cocking up in a teasing manner. "Oh my, surely I haven't caught you breaking any rules, have I?" He asked, his smile letting his colleague know that his lips were sealed about the young visitor.

A nervous laugh left the older troll's lips as he turned the small one away from the tank and towards Kankri. "He just had to see them before we went out for supper." He said by way of explanation for the youngster's presence. "Kankri, this is my younger brother Equius, Equius, this is my co-worker Kankri."

Kankri smiled warmly, but got just a half-smile in return for his efforts. He didn't know if it was just him, or if it was the kid, but the look seemed almost hostile or angry. He chalked it up to the likelihood of the natural hemophobia in young highblood's, before they grow and are taught the new caste system. "So, are they all faring well?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and break the tension that was hanging in the room. 

"Ah, yes, they all seem to be in good health, but..." Horuss trailed off, a hint of blue making itself known even under his dark skin. "The youngling has been acting... Unusual."

"How so?"

"He has been exhibiting most uncomely behavior and seems to be experiencing mood swings, I managed to get a DNA sample and the lab is analyzing it now, but the results won't likely be in until tomorrow morning."

Kankri bit his lip, trying to process all of that, his eyes downcast and his mind working over the information. "Very well, I'll keep to my schedule, they'll be well taken care of, you two enjoy the rest of your day." 

"Thank you, Vantas." Horuss said, his tone implying that he wasn't only meaning for the kind words.

Kankri brushed the implications off with a smile and a wave of his hand at the two blueblood's as they retreated out of the room, the door latching behind them with a familiar click. 

A great sigh of air puffed out of the mutant's mouth as he dropped his stuff on the desk and brushed his hair back by combing his fingers through the soft waves. 

He was a little lost and way out of his comfort zone with it all, but he _kept coming back_. But why? He peeked over his shoulder and his answer was right there, almost like taunting him because he had come back again. He had returned even after all that had been happening.

No one else knew, or they just hadn't been telling... Not unlike himself. But Kankri had a secret. And it was one that he was hesitant to even admit aloud. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, so he kind of tried to pretend that it wasn't real. 

And then he saw the Mertroll again... And it was all too real. 

Soft lips against his, hands petting over his body, heat burning inside of him, twisting and coiling... Yeah, this wasn't a good train of thought. His sheathe was already flushed, he didn't need any reason to get his bulge worked up and out. 

Currently, the pretty purple creature had his back to Kankri, and he seemed to be moving around, but nothing to worry the redblood, so he pushed the worry away and went around the desk to slip into the chair and start typing up the shit he needed to be getting done and kept putting off. 

 

With Kankri, there was always something keeping him from what he wanted, but this time... It was only himself and his own stubbornness that kept him from what he wanted, and that was probably what made him more angry than anything else. That he had what he wanted sitting right in front of him, and he couldn't let himself take it. 

It seemed, however, that fate wanted to fuck with him some more because it was about 11:00 when he heard a little, mournful sound that roused him from the semi-asleep state that he had been in. 

He didn't exactly want to go to sleep, but when he looked up at the tanks he knew that there was absolutely no way in hell that would be happening. 

Floating near the edge of the glass was the handsome young mertroll, his skin flushed, his eyes lidded, and one hand pushed between where his legs would be, three fingers buried knuckle deep into the nook that had somehow been hidden in the mess of scales where a landweller's nook would be. His whole body froze when he made eye contact with Kankri and realized that he had woken the landdweller up. Those lust-filled eyes widened and fear showed visibly in them at having been caught. 

No, no, no, stupid body, don't walk over to the cage, stay away, pretend you didn't see anything! Kankri's body was not listening to his panicked inner thoughts because his legs slowly brought him over there until he stood directly in front of the glass tank, his red eyes almost glowing with the blood filling his face, and other areas as well. 

The Mertroll seemed to be interested in this new turn of events, his layed back earfins perking up a little as it's eyes darted downwards and _oh fuck_ when had his hand unbuttoned his pants? And why did that zipper slide so easily? At least it had nothing on the way his bulge slid so slick and wetly out of his sheath, translucent red coat if the bright surface. 

This is so wrong!! That's what he tried to tell himself anyways. But his body was telling him, as his eyes met the mertroll's and his hand curled around the writhing tentacle at his groin, that this was so beautifully, perfectly right. 

 

Cronus seemed to get the idea as soon as Kankri's bulge slid into the open air, curling and dripping prematerial that the seadweller would have loved to taste on his tongue. He honestly hadn't thought that his blush could get darker,  
But when Kankri leaned one arm against the glass and stared straight into his eyes, he felt his entire face and chest, even his arms flooding with the color rushing through his veins. 

The look was hot, dark and smoldering, making Cronus' nook pulse with need. He whined softly, his fingers getting a little crushed as his nook clenched again when his eyes dropping to watch short, stocky fingers sliding slowly over that thick, playful bulge. 

Cronus whimpered, loosening up enough to get his fingers free and then set a softer, more tender pace of touching, just teasing the swollen lips, dipping inside occasionally and playing around with his as of yet uninterested bulge, trying to get it to come out and play. 

He glances up and noticed that Kankri's eyes were focused on his nook and he was more than happy to give him a show. He dipped two slim fingers into his slit and opened it, parting the lips to show off the soft folds of his nook and the barest tip of his bulge. 

He floated forward and gasped when he could feel the cool glass pushing against his over-heated nook, making him have to muffle a sound with his free hand, his eyes finding Kankri's gaze as he kind of subtly humped the glass, his nook spread wide and on display for Kankri to see. 

Crimson eyes hooded and a plump lip was caught between nubby teeth, that look was the end of it for Cronus and he came with a badly-muffled cry, his nook spurting a heavy stream of purple material directly onto the glass as he choked out through his orgasm, barely able to see that Kankri was now pleasuring himself at a rapid pace, his entire face flushed and his eyes _locked on Cronus' face_. He didn't move them even for a second until his eyes closed and he spilled his mess of slurry all over the side of the tank and the floor below it.

Cronus watched with lazy amusement as the landdweller seemed to snap out of a daze and realized what he had done. He just let himself drift in happiness as he watched Kankri rush to get himself and the mess he had made cleaned up before anyone might show up. 

It was actually really cute, watching him scramble around, all of those emotions crossing his face as he thought about wether or not he should deny everything. Cronus could read him like a book, it was too easy. He knew that Kankri would try his hardest to deny what had just happened between the two of them, but he also knew that as the landdweller went to leave the next morning after his shift was over, that when Cronus sent him a wink and formed a small heart with his fingers, that Kankri had returned the motion before heading out the door, a visible blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC... If I get some feedback.


End file.
